


T stands for Tabasco

by writehandman



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, anakin is trans and so is ahsoka. Why? Because I said so., this is a joke fic but also im dead serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/pseuds/writehandman
Summary: Anakin is trans and tells Ahsoka
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	T stands for Tabasco

"Master what are you doing?"

"I'm shooting up that good good dude juice, Snips, what else?"

She blinked at him, confused. "What?"

Anakin flashed her a peace sign and a wide grin. "Trans rights baby."

Ahsoka nodded knowingly. "Hell yeah, trans rights."


End file.
